


B(unny) B(un) B(un)

by Kokorokirei



Category: K/DA- Universe, K/DA-Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: A huge portion of this fic is focused on the dancing aspect, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lap dancing, NSFW, Pole Dancing, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Kai’sa got a new addition to her room and she can not wait to show Sivir what she can do with it.





	B(unny) B(un) B(un)

**Author's Note:**

> This all started on a chapter of the “K/DA Chat Fuckery” fic where Kai’sa mentioned that she use to pole dance in college (she only stayed in college for two or so years before dropping out to pursue her dreams). The name Bunny Bun Bun was Kai’sa’s stripper name in the chat fic. Ever since then, you guys (and I) have had the headcannon that she can pole dance, meaning I got asked to do a fic on this so many times. Well, here it is. Finally, I’m surprised I got around to it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, this fic has nothing to do with the chat fic, it’s not connected or related to each other (even though that’s where the idea first originated). This is its own fic. The K/DA chat fic is its own fic. Think of this story as a headcannon that finally became a fic.
> 
> Without further ado, pls enjoy.

_ “I must say, Kai’sa, I was quite surprised that you did this in college,” Evelynn says, signing some papers off from the construction worker. She gives the man a small smile as he left, his business done. _

_ Kai’sa laughed, rubbing the back of her head. “It was only for a short time, Eve. Besides, I dropped out of college shortly after stopping so it’s not that big of a deal. At least the money I got from it paid off the remaining student debt I had.” _

_ Akali lets out a small whistle, staring at Kai’sa’s new addition to the room. She mumbled, “Sivir is going to never want to leave your room.” _

_ “Sivir is going to want to live with us,” Ahri added, sniffing the new obstacle in Kai’sa’s room. “I mean, she might as well live with us with how much you two hang out.” _

_ Kai’sa rubbed Ahri’s head affectionately as she said, “You like it when she stays over.” _

_ “She gives nice tummy rubs,” Ahri swooned. _

_ Kai’sa turned to Evelynn with a smile on her face. “Thanks, again, for paying for this. You really didn’t have to. I could have paid for it.” _

_ “Nonsense,” Evelynn says while giving Kai’sa a wink. “Bokkie, I am all for supporting my friend’s hobby...or new kink.” _

_ Ahri laughed, her tails wagged back and forth. “Sivir is going to want you to do this every night.” _

_ “I guess our next music video should just be Kai’sa’s dance solo throughout the entire song,” Evelynn added, earning a loud laugh from Ahri. The two women giggled as Kai’sa rolled her eyes, but enjoying the fact that the infamous succubus/fox friends were getting along than bickering like an old married couple. _

_ “We should get one for our room,” Akali bluntly said to Evelynn, which made the vocalist’s eyes widen in surprise. It was a sudden comment, especially coming from the aloof ninja. _

_ “Y-you want to try it?” Evelynn asked, pointing at Akali. An entire image was flashing before her eyes, everyone could already imagine what Evelynn was thinking of. “Darling, I-I...oh…” _

_ “N-no...not me!” Akali sputtered, shoving her hat further on her head. A sharp blush formed on her cheeks. “I mean...maybe you do it…” _

_ Those last words rang out to empty ears. Evelynn was already running out of the room, chasing down the man that she just signed the papers for. Now, to be clear, the girls know that Evelynn never runs so seeing her try and run in her heels was both a rare but hilarious sight. She yelled out, “Sir! Sir, if you’re still here, I need to talk to you about another addition to my room!” _

_ “Eve!” Akali yelled, chasing after her girlfriend in a fit of embarrassment. Her cheeks were as red as tomatoes. “Let's talk about it first!” _

_ With that said, Akali and Evelynn were gone, one chasing after the man that left and the other chasing her excited girlfriend. Ahri and Kai’sa laughed, clutching their stomachs in a fit of laughter. Ahri giggled, “Those two are so cute!” _

_ “They are! Akali can’t be honest all the time and Evelynn is such a ‘do-it-on-the-spot’ woman,” Kai’sa added, wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes. “Man, if we had two of them, this house might just be shaking if we both use it at the same time.” _

_ “You two are going to have to coordinate nights- a few nights for you and Sivir and the other nights for Akali and Evelynn.” _

_ “If Akali lets Evelynn get it,” Kai’sa pointed out.  _

_ “They’ll get it. Evelynn won’t take no for an answer,” Ahri says, patting Kai’sa on the back. She starts to walk out of the room. “Well, I need to pack and get ready for my flight tonight. Eve and Akali are going out and spending somewhere overnight soooo….” Ahri flashed Kai’sa a seductive look, sticking her tongue out. “Hope you and Sivir have fun. Don’t break the ceiling when I get back.” _

_ “I won’t!” Kai’sa says, ruffling Ahri’s hair before smacking her rear to kick her out of her room. Once she was alone, she looked at her new addition to her room and smiled. Her heart was beating like drums and Kai’sa felt like a child that got a new toy for Christmas. The dancer went to her phone to text her girlfriend with enthusiastic giddiness.  _

** _Kai’sa: _ ** _ Babe? _

_ As if Sivir was waiting for her text, Kai’sa got an immediate response. _

** _Sivir:_ ** _ Yes? :) _

** _Kai’sa: _ ** _ The girls are out tonight, come over. _

** _Kai’sa: _ ** _ I got a present for you~ _

** _Sivir: _ ** _ Alright! I’ll be there! _

** _Sivir: _ ** _ I get off work at 6 _

** _Sivir: _ ** _ See u then? _

** _Kai’sa: _ ** _ Can’t wait~ _

_ With that done, Kai’sa looked at her new toy and said, “Guess I should start practicing. It has been a while.” _

* * *

“Fucking finally!” Sivir cheered to herself. Her pizza shift felt like it was never going to end and Sivir practically ran out of the pizza shack, jumped on her motorcycle- um...scooter, and drove off the moment the clock hit six. Sivir ripped her work hat off of her head, pulling her hair out of its ponytail, letting her long brown locks sway in the breeze. 

If only she had time to change because she knew she must smell like sweat and cheese pizza. Not exactly the best presentation for her pop star girlfriend, but Kai’sa always said she didn’t mind. Even so, Sivir wished she packed a cologne bottle or something to make her not smell like a greasy pizza deliverer. 

_ But we haven’t met up for weeks… _

Sivir remembered when Kai’sa told her that they couldn’t stay at her place because the K/DA house was getting a ‘pesticide cleaning’- or something like that. Either way, Sivir wasn’t able to spend time at Kai’sa’s room and she was certainly not able to invite her to her place with Taliyah around. Sivir preferred not to be kissing Kai’sa with Taliyah breathing down their shoulders. Then Kai’sa had rehearsals that lasted all day while Sivir had more night shifts due to poor employment attendance by her other fellow workers. All in all, they haven’t been able to spend any quality time together and Sivir was desperate to see her peach. 

The Egyptian woman was being dramatic, but she felt like she hasn’t seen Kai’sa in years. Sure, they texted every day but it’s not the same thing. Sivir wanted to hold Kai’sa, feel her in her arms and smell her peach-scented hair, kiss her soft pale skin, bite the sensitive part of her neck and…

If Sivir kept thinking like this, she was sure she was going to get distracted and crash so she kept her eyes on the road. Yet the thought of seeing her girlfriend’s face made Sivir smile like a goofy schoolboy. Through the rest of the ride, Sivir had this silly grin on her face as she made her way to the K/DA house, ignoring the weird look she got from the security officer at the gate. Before she knew it, she ran up the steps of the house and rang the doorbell. 

_ Maybe I should have stopped by and bought flowers or something… _

Sivir was on edge, tiptoeing and leaning back and forth impatiently. She silently scolded herself for being so eager but...it has been a while since she was embracing Kai’sa in her bed, naked and twisting their bodies in the bedsheets. 

_ Oh my, Horus, Sivir, fucking chill out and relax. It’s not like Kai’sa is going to kick you out. _

It felt like ages before Sivir heard light footsteps heading to the front door. Each step seemed slower than the other and Sivir was sure she was going to just break in and sweep Kai’sa off of her feet if those footsteps didn’t pick up the pace. After what felt like hours, the door slowly opened and Sivir restrained herself from pushing the door open. Each inch the door exposed, Sivir saw bits of Kai’sa from the tips of her feet to her signature lavender hair. As Sivir saw more of Kai’sa, her jaw started to drop lower. Her ocean-blue eyes widen as she took in the sight of her girlfriend as a whole because what she saw was not what she was expecting at all.

In all her glory, Kai’sa stood there with a soft smile on her plump lips, a warm blush on her cheeks, and looked at Sivir with affection closely related to how a puppy looks at their first dog toy. What caught Sivir’s attention was how bare Kai’sa was. The dancer wore a bright lilac bralette that accentuated her breast so perfectly. Golden frills decorated the edge of the bralette and the light gray mesh was see-through so Sivir immediately saw two harden pink nipples poking out from underneath, a small tease. 

But then it got even better…

Kai’sa’s stomach was bare, toned and smooth with a bit of muscle showing through (something Sivir loved greatly) and where her hips dipped, Kai’sa wore matching lilac panties, the gray mesh see-through, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. That was it. That’s all Kai’sa was wearing. 

Sivir’s jaw could possibly be on the floor and digging its way to the other side of the world at this point. Blue eyes looked up and down Kai’sa’s frame, taking in the sight before her. Then her eyes landed on Kai’sa’s hair. The signature hair buns that Kai’sa wore were covered by a pair of bunny ears. Bunny ears. Long bunny ears that flopped a bit. Kai’sa shook her head a bit to make them flop a bit more. She giggled when she heard Sivir let out some weird combination of a groan and a whimper.

Then Kai’sa turned around, making Sivir’s eyes grow even wider, almost popping out of there sockets. Kai’sa had a large, white, and round bunny tail right on her rear, on the tip of her panties. She shook her rear a bit to make a show of it. Sivir lets out a loud groan and collapsed on the ground on her knees. She punched the ground with such intensity that it made Kai’sa flinch. Sivir growled, “K-Kai...sa…”

Kai’sa, immediately getting down, fearing she offended Sivir or something, quickly asked, “S-Sivir? Is something wrong? Was it too much?”

Sivir shook her head as she looked up at Kai’sa. “No, it wasn’t.” The Egyptian woman swallowed harshly. A burning blush on her face, her hand on her chest as if trying to calm a heart attack, Sivir continued, “It’s just...you’re...this...all of this is so much. You can’t just do this and not warn me because I’m going crazy right now.”

“Sivir,” Kai’sa sighed with a smile, rubbing Sivir’s back. “You can be so dramatic.”

Sivir got up on her feet, winking as she said, “You bring that out of me.” She chuckled before pulling Kai’sa in for a tight hug. She could feel every inch of Kai’sa’s skin press against her body, their bellies touching (with Sivir still in her work uniform). She rubbed along the sides of Kai’sa’s body, accentuating each curve and dip. Her hand swiftly grabbed the bunny tail with a giggle. “This is quite a nice present.”

Kai’sa cupped Sivir’s cheeks, leaning in for a kiss. “This is just part one of your present.”

“Part one?” Sivir mockingly gasped. “Kai’sa, I don’t think I can make it through part two, this...” She gestured to Kai’sa’s’ outfit. “This is just breathtaking already.”

Kai’sa lets out a small hum, letting a few kisses slip along Sivir’s jawline. “I think you’ll like part two, though.”

“Hmm?” Sivir raised a curious eyebrow.

“You know how I told you that I use to pole dance in college?”

Sivir’s eyes widen for the umpteenth time that night. “Kai’sa, you didn’t…”

“I lied when I said that the house was getting pesticide cleaning,” Kai’sa purred, licking along the rim of Sivir’s ear. “I had to keep you out of the house for a special surprise.”

Sivir groaned as she already guessed what Kai’sa was planning. “Habibti…”

Kai’sa dragged Sivir by the collar of her shirt, pulling her into the house and closing the door in after. “Come upstairs, hartlam.”

Sivir wasted no time following Kai’sa to her room. When the two of them got to the room, Kai’sa gives Sivir another kiss before opening the door. Finally, right before her, was a metal pole from the ceiling to the floor. A pole, right there in the middle of the room. Sivir gawked at the pole, already excited for what is about to happen next. 

Now Kai’sa’s room was pretty large, big enough to house about four girls. Then again, the K/DA house was massive so every girl got a large room. Specifically, Kai’sa’s room had large mirror closets that span a large portion of the room. The flooring was made up of Adagio rolls that covered the entire room. That way, Kai’sa had a mini dance studio in her own room. With the expanse of large mirrors, it allowed Kai’sa to stay up late nights to practice choreography. 

So here was a pole right in the middle of the room, just waiting to be used. Kai’sa pulled Sivir to her bed and plopped the Egyptian woman onto it. She ran her hands across Sivir’s chest, tickling the ends of her collarbone. Kai’sa leaned down to kiss her lover, sighing into the kiss. She winks as she gets up to the stereo across the room. With one press of the button, music came on. It was a mixture of techno and pop music, a song that Sivir didn’t recognize. Maybe it was a new song for K/DA or something Kai’sa developed. Either way, the music was on and the show has finally started.

Every single time Kai’sa starts to dance, she turns into a new person, like there were an inner erotic Kai’sa that was sleeping and was now being awakened by the music. There was a sharp fire that burned into those lavender eyes as the dancer latched her hands on the pole. Her long legs wrapped around the pole, swirling her body around it like a flexible kitten. Kai’sa walked around the pole, gauging it. Then she stood in front of it, the pole aligning right in the middle of her body. In one smooth motion, while still holding onto the pole, Kai’sa bend her knees, slowly descending downwards, her legs spread a bit wider as she got down until she slightly hovered above the floor. 

That damn pole was perfectly angled that it was right in between Kai’sa’s legs, covering the best part. 

Sivir felt her stomach drop along with Kai’sa as the dancer swayed her hips to the music. She rose back up, almost pulling herself to the pole, hugging it with her hips. Kai’sa was lost in this trance, dancing with the music and swaying to it. She wrapped a leg around the pole, twirling around it a bit before she started to pick up momentum. Kai’sa, using both hands to grip the pole, lifted herself perfectly with a certain beat of the music and lifted her leg so that it looked like she was about to kick someone. She twirled around the pole with almost no effort, smiling as if this was a real dance show.

Then Kai’sa moved her legs around, which looked so smooth- not tangling into each other- and flipped her entire body upside down. Her legs wrapping around the pole as her arms almost melted around it, so smooth and elegant. All without losing momentum.

Sivir gawked, wondering how Kai’sa’s breasts didn’t slip out of the bralette yet. She watched as Kai’sa swirled around the pole, moving her legs into different positions without falter. Even though her outfit left almost nothing to the imagination, it still covered enough that it made Sivir go crazy. She watched how Kai’sa’s perky nipples stuck out from under the bralette. The area in between Kai’sa’s legs was covered enough to hide the mound that was hidden yet it teased Sivir over the edge. With Kai’sa moving around, she prayed that maybe those panties might slip off a bit. Just a little bit.

But Kai’sa was professional. She knew how to move her body to drag Sivir along on this exotic journey and she knew the one move that will make the Egyptian woman melt. The music was far from her mind, she already went offbeat. What mattered was showing off and putting this private show for her girlfriend. Kai’sa maneuvered herself upside down so that her legs were straight up. Using her waist and thigh to secure herself to the pole, Kai’sa started doing the splits, one leg going one way and the other leg going the other way. One hand was on her rear to steady herself, while her other hand stretched out to her ankle in front of her. It looked like Kai’sa was not using her hands to hold onto the pole, instead, her hands held herself up. It was art. It was something Sivir has never seen anything like it before and it was a treat to see Kai’sa do it. It left her insides warm and tight. 

As elegance as she got up, Kai’sa got back down to her feet with grace, but the show was far from over. The music was forgotten but still going and the dancer planned to take full advantage of that. Kai’sa looked over to Sivir with excitement in her eyes. Taking sleek steps over to Sivir, who was still sitting on the bed, jaw dropped and open, Kai’sa made her way over, getting down on her knees. She sat in between Sivir’s legs, her hands running along her thighs. Kai’sa mentally thanked the pizza shack that they make their workers wear shorts while Sivir mentally wished that she didn’t have any clothes on. 

Kai’sa spread Sivir’s legs so that she could have more room. With a smile on her face, Kai’sa leaned down, her lips kissing along Sivir’s inner thighs. Her hands rubbed up and down Sivir’s calves, using the tips of her fingers to tickle the warm skin, making her groan. The dancer’s lavender eyes still looking up at ocean blue eyes, enjoying the sight of Sivir melting to her ministrations. 

Sivir really wished she got a shower in before this. Her cheeks flushed at watching Kai’sa practically make out with her shorts. She could feel her hot breath against her cunt, through the article of clothing, making her toes curl. There was no way that Kai’sa didn’t smell how turned on Sivir was.

Nimble hands unbuttoned Sivir’s shorts and Kai’sa leaned in to latch her teeth on the zipper, pulling it down. Slowly but surely, Kai’sa slid that zipper down without breaking eye contact with Sivir. The poor pizza deliverer was in shambles by the time the zipper was at the bottom of her seams. Her blue eyes were wide and focused, not wanting to miss a second of Kai’sa’s performance.

Kai’sa’s hot breath pressed into her underwear and Sivir tried to resist rolling her eyes. Her hips bucked a bit, desperate to get a bit more friction from the dancer’s mouth. Lavender orbs twinkle with mischievousness and Kai’sa got up, turning around so that her rear pressed right against Sivir’s groin. The small bunny tail bobbed up and down in front of Sivir’s face.

_ Oh, my Ra...I’m about to get a lap dance. _

Without missing a beat, Kai’sa rocked her hips back, rolling her rear against Sivir. Sivir watched the perfect ass rubbed in between her legs, swiftly over her crotch. Her eyes studied how the panties wrapped so perfectly around the curve of Kai’sa’s ass, the see-through mesh allowing just enough skin to be seen but still covered- to appreciate yet yearn for more. 

Kai’sa reached over for Sivir’s hands, pulling it so it rested on her hips. Then the dancer swayed her hips to the music, purposely wagging her rear to make a show of her bunny tail. It made Sivir licked her lips. 

Then Kai’sa silently encouraged Sivir to slip her panties off. She maneuvered Sivir’s fingers to slip underneath the panties and, together, they pulled them off. Sivir moaned at how wet Kai’sa already was, watching the string of wet arousal stretch from her cunt to her panties as it was tugged off. The bunny tail was gone, but Sivir could finally appreciate her girlfriend’s shapely ass.

“Fuck,” Sivir groaned, reaching out to grope Kai’sa’s rear, digging her fingers into the pale flesh.

But before Sivir could truly appreciate such a fine ass, Kai’sa skipped away. What a tease! She turned around, winking at the betrayed Egyptian woman, before slipping the bralette off. If Sivir kept widening her eyes, she might actually lose an eye. Sivir lets out a low groan, taking in the sight of her girlfriend in the nude. Her perky breasts bounced with each step Kai’sa took as she made her way back to the pole. Perfectly round, looking ever so soft, and with two hardened pink nubs to put the icing on top. A snack. 

But that snack was about to turn into a full course meal.

“Oh my fucking god…” Sivir moaned, realizing what Kai’sa was about to do. She forgot that she was still in her unbuttoned shorts, legs spread. She forgot about the music that already changed to some other generic pop song. She forgot that she really was a lucky pizza deliverer that’s dating the famous K/DA dancer. All Sivir could think was that she was the luckiest woman in the entire world and she thanked the world for bringing her into existence.

The K/DA dancer swayed her hips against the pole, making sensual rolling motions towards it. Her body was like a magnet drifting closer to the pole, arms reached out to hold onto it to steady herself. Kai’sa performed a belly-dancing move, jerking her hips back and forth. Her lean stomach swiveled as she did this, hypnotizing Sivir. 

Sivir watched Kai’sa’s pale skin form a thin layer of sweat, small droplets forming as she continued to dance. Admiring the performance that Kai’sa displayed, Sivir gazed at those gyrating hips, her blue eyes drifting a bit lower, igniting a fire within her core. 

That damn pole was still perfectly angled that Sivir couldn’t see everything. Who would have thought that slim pole was such a nuisance?

Hands digging into the bedsheets, threatening to rip them apart, Sivir was on the edge and she wasn’t sure how much she could take. She wanted to grab Kai’sa, pull her in to kiss her, hold her, ravish her…

As if reading her mind, Kai’sa prepared herself for her final move. She hooked her right ankle at the base of the pole then brought her other leg up, aligning with that damn pole, doing the splits. Bare. Nude. One hand holding onto the pole, Kai’sa brought her other hand out, opening her body towards Sivir, performing jazz hands as she made her finale. She had a wide smile on her face, bright and glowing like she just won a dance competition.

Sivir couldn’t help but clap, her eyes staring at the final pose, studying it. Putting her raging libido aside, Sivir was thoroughly impressed and just in awe. All she could say was, “Amazing…”

Kai’sa giggled, still in her final pose. A heavy blush covered her cheeks as she said, “I still got the moves.”

“You sure do,” Sivir groaned, getting up while still in her unbuttoned shorts that hung loosely around her hips. She held a heavy look on her face, eyes looking up and down Kai’sa’s body as she made her way to her.

Still, in the pose, Kai’sa lets out an approved hum as Sivir got closer. Using the hand that wasn’t holding the pole, she reached out to run her fingers across Sivir’s cheek, stroking strands of brown hair out of her face. Meanwhile, Sivir gently rubbed her fingers across Kai’sa’s stretched leg, drawing them closer and closer to…

Those ocean blue eyes were heavy with lust, gazing over Kai’sa’s nude form from top to bottom. Kai’sa could never get enough of that look etched on Sivir’s face. The hooded eyes, the parted lips that were swollen from intense kissing, and flushed cheeks that glowed red with pride. That look made Kai’sa feel giddy like a schoolgirl. Sivir leaned in, hovering near her ear, whispering, “You look beautiful, habibti.”

“Tha-” Kai’sa began to say before a whimper was forced from her throat. Those wandering fingers swiftly delved in between her legs, right on her aching cunt that remained spread for all to see. Her legs strained as to not fall limp due to Sivir’s expert fingers which continued to rub along wet lips and a sensitive clit. “B-baby, wait! Let me get off or I’ll fall.”

Sivir took a step forward, wrapping an arm around Kai’sa’s waist, ready to catch her if she fell. Luckily, the graceful dancer got back down on her two feet safely. With a soft smug on her handsome face, Sivir says, “See? I caught you.”

“Barely.” Kai’sa playfully slapped Sivir’s chest, giggling as she reached out to hold her lover in her arms. Her fingers dug into Sivir’s dark locks, drawing small circles on her scalp. In a low whisper, Kai’sa says, “Did you enjoy the show?”

“I sure did,” Sivir answered, leaning in to kiss along Kai’sa’s jawline, making the dancer groan at the attention. Harsh and wet kisses plastered across Kai’sa’s neck as Sivir made her way around, making sure every inch of skin was blessed and worshiped. Her broad hands ran along Kai’sa’s body, up along her waist, across her chest, and dipping back down to her rear. As she groped Kai’sa’s rear, Sivir hungrily groaned into her neck. Kai’sa’s hands had traveled to the ends of her work shirt, pulling it upwards. 

Backing up from the dancer was painful for Sivir, she didn’t want to be a second away from her lover, but it was needed so that Kai’sa could take her top off, bra and all. Sivir raised her hands so Kai’sa could easily pull off the shirt and once it was removed, Sivir dived right back into those perky breasts, clamping her lips around a hardened nub. “So cute,” Kai’sa cooed, pressing her chest further into Sivir’s awaiting mouth. 

Kai’sa’s hands trailed down to Sivir’s loosely hung shorts, dangling by the edge of Sivir’s hips. Expert fingertips swiftly dropped the shorts down long legs, leaving Sivir -finally- bare. As if getting nude was a cue, Sivir reached down to grab Kai’sa by her thighs, pulling her up so she was settled right above her hips. Kai’sa’s legs wrapped around Sivir’s waist on instinct, letting herself be hoisted up. 

Sivir lifted her head up to kiss Kai’sa, moaning into the kiss. She relished in how Kai’sa immediately parted her lips to let Sivir’s tongue enter. Their tongues battled and dance for dominance, with Kai’sa submitting quite quickly. Pale hands tangled themselves into Sivir’s hair, tugging at it harshly depending on how ferocious the kiss was. There were suckles, there were nibbles, and there was plenty of tongues, all of which left the women breathless.

As they kissed, Sivir started making her way to the bed. Whether her legs knew exactly where to navigate around the room or it was just pure plain luck that she didn’t stub her toe against an object, Sivir made it to the bed while carrying and making out with Kai’sa. She practically threw Kai’sa onto the bed, making her land with a light thump. 

Sivir crawled over Kai’sa like a panther, her sharp blue eyes gazing lovingly over the dancer’s figure. Her hands slid up and down Kai’sa’s waist, tickling the ends of her ribs and rubbing small circles around her large hips. Kai’sa basked in the attention, stretching her arms out to relax them above her head. Her hips, unconsciously, rocked towards Sivir’s wandering fingers, beckoning like a pleading lamb.

“So beautiful,” Sivir whispered, stroking against Kai’sa’s inner thighs with the tips of her fingers. So soft. So gentle. So light. She kissed along the light indents of Kai’sa’s ribs, swiping a tongue directly on a hardened nub as she hovered over a fleshy mound, and latching it into her mouth. 

Kai’sa lets out a hearty moan, feeling every lick and suckle from Sivir’s mouth. Her hips rock towards Sivir, bucking up and down like a boat rocking along rocky oceanic waves. Those wandering fingers of the Egyptian woman swiftly delved into wet folds, making Kai’sa groan at the needed contact. Pale legs parted a bit wider, offering herself as a sacrificial lamb on a pedestal.

“So wet,” Sivir hummed, swiping her fingers up and down along Kai’sa’s soaked entrance, coating her wetness all over her twitching entrance. “All that dancing must have made you so horny, habibti. You’re practically soaked.”

As if to make a show of this, Sivir removed her fingers to show Kai’sa. A copious amount of wetness coated her fingers and Sivir made a show of it by parting her fingers and then closing them, stretching and playing with the arousal that seeped from Kai’sa’s core. Now normally, Kai’sa would blush and curl up into a ball in embarrassment. Maybe she would screech, ‘Stop, that’s so dirty’.

But tonight, the wild buck has escaped from within Kai’sa and it wanted to  _ play _ . 

Kai’sa smiled, her perfect white teeth shining like diamonds, and she swooped up, pushing Sivir back into the bed, flipping their positions. It caught Sivir off guard. She stared wide-eyed at Kai’sa’s sudden intensity but found it exhilarating. It was rare for her to be laying down.

The dancer spread her hands across Sivir’s chest, pinching and pulling at every inch of flesh. Her thighs rested comfortably at the sides of Sivir’s hips, keeping the pizza deliverer snug and secured. In a husky tone, Kai’sa whispered, “Since you love how wet I am, then maybe you should  _ suck it _ .” The aggressively sharp tone at  _ suck it  _ made Sivir’s insides coil and she licked her lips.

Kai’sa made her way up towards Sivir’s head, her knees locked on both sides of her face. She dug a hand into Sivir’s hair, pulling her head closer to her sopping cunt that hovered just mere inches away. The scent of sweetness emanated through Sivir’s nose and she groaned at how close-yet so far- she was to taste it. 

Based on their current positions, Kai’sa was in control.

“All that dancing made you quite feisty,” Sivir commented. “I like it.”

“Then I hope you like this,” Kai’sa hissed. Her grip tightened on Sivir’s hair and pulled her head towards her needy cunt. A loud groan escaped from the dancer’s mouth as she ground her hips into Sivir’s mouth, swearing out loud when she felt an entire wet tongue lap at her soaked folds. Biting her lower lip, Kai’sa rocked her hips into Sivir’s mouth, rubbing her folds against her tongue, allowing the Egyptian woman to part them apart with the tip of her tongue. “Hmm, baby...ah.”

Underneath, Sivir smiled as she ate her girlfriend out. Her tongue swiped over Kai’sa’s entrance, where a concentrated amount of her sweet nectar oozed out. Sivir hungrily sucked every drop that the dancer offered, pushing her tongue as deep as she can go within the tight cavern. Her broad hands rested on Kai’sa’s lower back to steady her, holding her relatively still. The dancer rocked and swerved her expert hips against Sivir’s hungry mouth, hissing as her insides coiled like writhing snakes.

Sivir’s maneuvered her head forward so that she could suckle at the sensitive clit that lay hidden under a hood. Her tongue lashed out to push the hood back, using her lips to capture her prize. Kai’sa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she lets out a haughty moan. Her fingers were lost in Sivir’s brown locks, tighten in a coiled fist as Kai’sa found herself bucking her hips a bit faster.

A burning fire quaked within Kai’sa’s core, simmering over the edge. The dancer knew she was close. Her clit throbbed even harder with each desperate lash from Sivir’s tongue. A fiery passion was swirling within Kai’sa’s core, threatening to break loose. Kai’sa looked down at Sivir with teary eyes, desperation painted on her face. Those glowing blue eyes held a look of prideful smugness, daring Kai’sa to do it. Just let it go. Cum.

One of Sivir’s thick, dark eyebrows rose high on her forehead and Kai’sa could imagine the smirk that would go with it. She expected Sivir to tease her some more, maybe even perform a small nibble or two. What she didn’t expect was for the ministrations to cease to a stop. Kai’sa’s eyes widen in horror and she just stood there, hovering over Sivir’s face, shocked that the Egyptian woman had the gall to stop.

“Baby?” Kai’sa pleaded, biting her lower lip as she felt the intense heat that has been bubbling in her core start to fade away. In a desperate attempt, the dancer continued to rock her body towards Sivir’s lips, but to no avail. “Baby, no...no...please. I’m so close.”

“Are you?” Sivir mocked with a hum. Her hands tickled the sides of Kai’sa’s waist. “You want to cum so badly?”

Kai’sa nodded her head, she didn’t care if she already lost the power dynamic, her body screamed at her for release. She had her fun, but now she had to relinquish the control back over to her lover. “Sivir, please.”

Sivir easily eased Kai’sa off of her, rising up and flipping their positions over within a few seconds. Kai’sa compiled, already whimpering for them to continue. “You’re so cute, habibti. I love it when you get feisty,” Sivir whispered, leaning down to kiss the dancer. “But you had your fun. Now it’s my turn.”

Two fingers slid in between Kai’sa’s sopping cunt, already a mess due to earlier activities. Kai’sa’s eyes opened wide as she felt those fingers slipped inside, sinking into molten heat with almost no warning. The lavender haired woman groaned in pleasure, feeling her inner walls stretch to accommodate those two fingers. It felt so right to have them thrusting inside of her, all the way to the knuckles.

Sivir started off slow, making sure Kai’sa wasn’t hurt or uncomfortable. All she heard were moans of approval, so she continued to pull her fingers out and then slamming them back inside. When she performed her first full thrust inside Kai’sa, she was rewarded with a high pitched moan that resonated in the room. Kai’sa dug her hands into the pillow behind her head, holding on to it for dear life. She parted her legs a bit wider, allowing a bit more room for Sivir.

It was relentless. Sivir found a fast pace, slamming her two fingers in and out of Kai’sa. Her thumb rolled her clit in small circles, drawing raw heat to pierce Kai’sa’s core like a cupid’s arrow. Kai’sa’s hips thrashed along with Sivir’s fingers, relishing in the white-hot heat that was rebuilding within her. 

So much was happening. Kai’sa felt Sivir slip in a third finger, stretching her already tight walls even further. It took mere seconds for her inner walls to wrap around those invading fingers, sealing tightly around those thrusting digits. Sivir had also leaned down, capturing a swollen nipple into her mouth. Something for her to play with. Her teeth clamped around a hardened nub, lashing her tongue out at the center. It made Kai’sa’s toes curl.

The empty feeling that haunted her core whenever Sivir pulled her fingers out made Kai’sa impatient. Every millisecond of being empty was painful to her. When Sivir slammed her fingers inside of her, as far as she could go, Kai’sa savored each round of thrusts that prodded the coiling heat in her core. Every single thrust pushed her over the edge, pulling her over the brim and then bringing her back over. So close, yet not enough.

The room was filled with heavy moans and straining grunts. Sivir watched Kai’sa become undone under her. She smiled widely as she sucked on her nipple, admiring how easily Kai’sa gave in to the pleasure that wracked her soul. Her fingers were soaked, sucked right into wet inviting walls that didn’t want to let her go. She knew Kai’sa was close, there was no way that she could survive this long.

Sivir slipped in a fourth finger. It was a bit risky, as Kai’sa never really gotten any further than three, but the scream that escaped her lips was all she needed to break free. Kai’sa’s legs clamped around Sivir’s waist, holding her close. Her inner walls pulsed and fluttered against those thrusting fingers. The addition of a fourth finger was enough to break Kai’sa’s rut and throw her into a frenzy. It only took a couple of thrusts with those four fingers before Kai’sa was gasping out loud in the open air.

What followed was a long moment of enjoying the climax and the aftermath. Sivir held Kai’sa tightly with one arm around her waist. Her mouth still sucking the nipple. Her other hand, buried deep within Kai’sa, continued performing shallow and soft thrusts. Not enough to bring Kai’sa over to a second orgasm, but enough to calm her down and ease the powerful rush that she was experiencing. She could hear Kai’sa’s ragged breathing, slowing down to an even pace. The grip on her hair loosen and began to stroke her scalp as if in a silent way of apologizing for the rough treatment.

When she was sure Kai’sa was spent, Sivir slipped her fingers out. She could feel Kai’sa’s inner walls relax the moment those fingers left. Sivir rubbed the sore and used cunt to provide a bit of aftercare, knowing she was a bit rough with it.

In a slow but heavy voice, Kai’sa says, “Sivir…”

She just wanted to hear her lover’s name on her tongue. With Sivir on top of her, holding her, she just wanted confirmation that this was all real. She could smell Sivir’s scent, filling up her nostrils as she breathed. It comforted her, made her feel safe.

“Habibti,” Sivir whispered after letting go of the nub in her mouth. She nudged her head against Kai’sa affectionately. “Habibti.”

Kai’sa leaned up to kiss Sivir, not as hungry as before, but passionate and loving. A confirmation of their love. She whimpered happily into Sivir’s lips, smiling into the kiss. “Hartlam...my little skat.”

“I love it when you call me that.”

“I love it when you call me habibti,” Kai’sa sighed. She kissed along Sivir’s chin before making a disgruntled sound. “Hmm...I can taste myself all over your face.”

“Whose fault do you think that is?” Sivir responded with a smug smirk.

“Mine,” Kai’sa squealed, raising her arms to stretch. Her eyes wander over to the pole, gazing at it contently. “I’m glad I still had it.”

“Bunny Bun Bun,” Sivir murmured, earning a playful slap on her shoulder.

“Don’t call me that. I regret telling you and the girls about that name,” Kai’sa groaned, followed by a light laugh. “I didn’t even pick it. That’s just the name I was given at the studio.”

“I think it suits you,” Sivir insisted, reaching up to tug at the bunny ears that Kai’sa pretty much forgot she wore. 

“Really?”

“Really.”

Kai’sa gave her girlfriend a soft kiss. “Well, I’m glad you like it and I’m glad you enjoyed my pole dancing.”

“Perhaps next time we should record it.”

Kai’sa raised a curious eyebrow. “Hmm...I’ll think about it.”

Sivir wrapped her arms tighter around Kai’sa in a sincere hug. She gave the dancer her signature smile as she said, “That pole isn’t going anywhere. You have all the time in the world to think about it, my habibti”

“Hartlam,” Kai’sa whispered back as she closed her eyes, the energy drained from her restless body.

* * *

“Soooo,” Ahri says with enthusiasm through the phone. It was the next day, Sivir and Kai’sa stayed in bed all morning and had just gotten up to make lunch. “How was last night?”

“Not even a hello or good morning?” Kai’sa laughed as she cut up some tomatoes, looking over to her phone that was on a stand so she could talk to Ahri without holding it. The conversation was happening over Facetime, with Ahri being the one who called first.

“It’s not morning!” Ahri whined, her tail flopping up and down on the bed that she was laying on.

Sivir waved at Ahri. “It’s 11:55 am here. So it’s morning for us.”

“Wah!” Ahri pouted, playing with her hair. “Just answer my question. How was last night?”

“It was great, Ahri,” Kai’sa says, winking at Sivir. “The pole was a success,” Sivir confirmed that with a smack on Kai’sa’s rear.

“That’s it?” 

“That’s it.”

Ahri rolled her eyes, flicking at something in her hair. “Come on. I want to know the juicy details.”

“You wish,” Sivir said.

“Come on, give me something! I’m stuck in Japan for a week and I know I’ll be bored without you guys. So give me something to gush about for a week,” Ahri says, rolling around on her bed, messing up her hair.

As if on cue, Kai’sa heard the door open, followed by two pairs of footsteps. Evelynn and Akali walked in with indescribable looks on their faces. Evelynn had her hand over her nose while Akali was holding her handbag for her. Ahri, through Facetime, spotted Evelynn’s situation and was about to say something but was interrupted with a point of a golden claw. Evelynn growled, “Shut up, Foxy. I don’t want to hear your voice.”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Ahri whined, pouting.

Sivir lets out a low whistle when she saw that Evelynn was holding a wad of tissues over her nose, coated in red. Kai’sa immediately rushed over to see if she could help. She asked, “What happened, Eve? Did you hit your nose?”

“Yeah, close enough,” Akali confirmed, rubbing the back of her head. “Just leave it like that.”

“What did you guys do last night?” 

“Kai’sa,” Evelynn began to say, still holding her nose together. “All you need to know is that I made a horrible mistake because I got overconfident. That’s all I want to say.”

“Hey!” Ahri called out from the phone, obviously not wanting to be out of the loop. “I just found a tabloid article about Evelynn trying to pole dance at a bar and falling right on her face! And there’s a video too!”

“Ahri, can’t you let me have ten minutes in peace!” Evelynn screamed at the phone, a deep snarl on her lips.

After taking a closer look at Evelynn, her makeup was a bit ruffled. Her hair was out of place, not smoothly brushed and styled. Her nose was bright red, dark purple spots formed near the bridge of her nose. The Siren’s outfit was also wrinkled, as if she never changed out of them. Kai’sa noticed that both of her knees were scraped, as well as some minor cuts and scrapes on her arm and exposed stomach.

Ahri didn’t even seem to hear Evelynn as she was busy watching the video on her laptop. “Oooh, Akali is good but Evelynn dropped like a weight.” Her eyes bulged. “Damn, Evie, you really ate that ground up like it was Akali’s ass.”

In a split second, Evelynn grabbed the phone and threw it to the nearest wall at full force. The phone broke apart at impact, leaving only pieces of it on the ground. Evelynn hissed at it before turning around to say, “Whose phone was that?”

“Mine,” Kai’sa answered softly.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Evelynn huffed before heading up to her room. She grabbed Akali along too, hoisting her up over her shoulder.

“Do you want to talk abou-” Kai’sa began to say.

“No, I do not want to talk about it! I just want a bubble bath and I need Akali to join me!” Evelynn yelled as she ascended the stairs, disappearing from view with Akali over her shoulders.

Sivir and Kai’sa remained silent for a moment before staring at each other. It only lasted a second before Sivir said with a smile on her face, trying not to laugh, “I guess Evelynn needs some pole dancing tips from Bunny Bun Bun.”

A second after Sivir said those words, she was rewarded with some tomatoes thrown at her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Not everyone can pole dance. Pole dancing is not easy. Sorry, Eve.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment/kudo.
> 
> Tumblr @kda-chat  
Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_


End file.
